reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Favoritism
Divine Favoritism refers to when a Deity or other great power bestows enhanced qualities and aspects onto an individual. Míshásta Pantheon Blessings The divine members of the Míshásta Pantheon each have a blessing associated with them, bestowed to devout followers and competent champions. Cera The goddess Cera grants her boon, Stellarscope, to all she deems worthy of such wisdom (which is few). Those who are blessed can do as she can, and read the stars to better understand the world as well as themselves. A secondary effect of the blessing allows one to see through illusions, and have a better sense for when someone is lying. Eagla The blessings of Eagla are twofold. Her blessing, Goldblood, allows one to heal a body of injury or sickness. However, this is because the blessed are allowed to manipulate such things, and could just as easily cause pain, injury, and disease with their touch. All ordained priestesses of Eagla are granted a lesser version called Silverblood, which they can invoke through prayer to Eagla. It is not always guaranteed she will heal the sick, though. Grá As the leader of the pantheon, Grá can give or remove blessings placed by the others of the pantheon as he sees fit. His own blessing, Moonfame, grants one the aura of charisma and influence. One becomes more able to persuade others in more friendly and open forums, but less so in hostility or danger. If he notices a particular hero, heroine, or champion of any sort, he may be inclined to have the other deities bestow their blessings upon them instead. Shumisen The blessing of Shumisen is known as Soularmor. For those who pay great respects to the dead are granted this boon, which slows the aging process. It also protects one from the demonic aspects, as well as Abyssal Magic. A lesser version, Soulshield, is granted to his priests, so the catacombs and cemeteries may be more greatly defended. Thena Thena bestows the blessing called Plantskin, which allows ones body to heal and recover when exposed to sunlight. There is an opposite she uses to curse those who desecrate her temple, known as Fungiskin, where their constitution becomes frail to the point of absurdity. Vvarnn Vvarnn has been the most charitable in granting his blessings to strong warriors. Vvarnn's blessing is known as Ironfury, granting greater martial prowess and toughness to those he blesses. A particular blessing of note is the one granted to Leon Claíomh during the Bulwark War. Vvarnn, impressed by the young hero, granted him a blessing known as Steelfury. Alongside the boons of Ironfury, it granted Leon Claíomh the strength and resilience of the Ogre. To this day, due to the blessings heaped upon him, Leon Claíomh is considered a 'War Saint' in Vvarnism. Other Blessings It is theorized that Kite, the representative god or demigod of Kite's Country has the power to grant protection to his followers. It is also speculated Ikait can grant great speed or carry messages, but not enough is known about him to say. Category:Magic